Over my head
by PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW
Summary: seventh year. James has a plan. don't talk to Lily unless has to then she will realize she loves him. Lily doesn't know about said plan and gets frustrated. R/R


**Summary: seventh year. James has a plan. don't talk to Lily unless has to then she will realize she loves him. Lily doesn't know about said plan and gets frustrated. R/R**  


Over my head

Lily had two problems; one was that she had tons of homework and two; James Potter wasn't talking to her, asking her out or just ordinarily annoying her. And she always was complaining about it. He didn't talk to her other than during heads meetings. Lets just say she was frustrated about the second one the most.

"Why won't he just talk to me?!" She stated with a huff to her best friend Emma.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't know what to say to him. Ever since he started not talking to me and everything and I starting liking him and I get so nervous around him and I don't know just I mind blank." explained lily.

As they past a poster advertising a talent show that James and her had planed a while ago Emma had a plan sprout in her head.

"Hey Lily, I just figured out a way for you to tell James that you like him and figured it out." she said with a smile.

"How and what gave you the idea?" she answered wearily.

"Well Lily, you know the talent show that you and James planned ages ago?"

"yeah?"

"Well how bout you enter by singing a song that tells him that you love him."

"You genius!" with that Lily raced away to pick a song, practise and sign up for the show. The show was a week away so she had to hurry!



A week later found Lily in nerves and her stressing.

"What if he doesn't like it? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" She said pacing the dorm.

"What if he loves it and runs up to smiling and kissing you there on the spot?" Emma said trying to make Lily feel better.

"Like that will happen I mean why else would he stop talking to me?" Lily said still pacing.

Sometime Emma worried about Lily's sanity this was one of these times.

"How many times do I have to tell you? HE – WILL – LOVE – IT!"

Right then the clock in the dorm beeped telling them it was time for the talent show.



"Hey James guess who's in the programme" asked Sirius looking at the line up.

"Enlighten me Padfoot" said a very bored James who was staring at the door for a certain redhead.

"Oh, just who you call the love of your life, no biggy." Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What! Lily's in the show?" said a now interested James. Sirius chucked and passed him the programme. James searched down the page and saw Lily's name. The question in his mind was 'What is she doing and why?'

Sirius noticed the look on his friends face and said, "She'll have her reasons." Sometimes it scared him that he knew what James was thinking but he chose to forget it.

During the show there many many acts. There were people who juggled, danced, yodelled and some who plainly just sung. James didn't really pay attention until he heard…

"Lily Evans"

Then a very nervous Lily came onto the stage. Now James was worried he knew Lily and she didn't get nervous unless it was something big.

She picked up the microphone and said. "This song is umm dedicated to um James Potter." This is where James is head snapped up and his full concentration was on Lily who was now very nervous.

The music started and Lily started to sing.

"I tried to figure it out, Time and time again and time again, I guess there's just some things I'll never understand." At this James was confused then..

"'Cause Your ways aren't our ways, But deep down in my soul, down in my soul, There is one thing I know that I know" Now he was started to follow what she was getting at and Lily gain courage and started smiling.

"I'm in over my head, Right where I wanna be, I'm so lost within Your love, The love that always covers me," James started to smile…

"So high, so deep, so wide, A strong and cleansing tide, My soul has found a place to rest, I'm in over my head." James was now grinning and Sirius was laughing at the irony.

"I've been holding on, Now I'm letting go, just letting go" James thought 'What didn't just say she loved me?' then …

"Gonna let Your love carry me away." James started smiling again.

"I don't know where I'm going, But I'm surrounded by the truth, And I can feel the current pulling me, Deeper and deeper into You."

"I'm in over my head, Right where I wanna be, I'm so lost within Your love, The love that always covers me," James was liking this chorus. "So high, so deep, so wide, A strong and cleansing tide, My soul has found a place to rest, I'm in over my head." James really liked this chorus and Lily really liked that James was liking her song.

"You see me for who I am," James thought 'True'

"You did reach our your hand," James thought 'I did didn't I'

"You made me understand, That Your love has always covered me," James thought 'That is definitely true.'

Then the song ended much to James' dismay. Suddenly everyone was looking at him and he took a breathe stood up, and walked to the stage, Jumped up and walked up to Lily.

He asked "Why?"

She answered" I'm a slow learner that's why I study for ages and finally get my answer." Smiling.

James smiled and closed up the gape between them. Behind them they heard cheering, several cat calls (coughmarauderscough) and a few 'bout times'

They broke apart smiling.

"I love you" said James.

"I love you to James." said Lily taking his hand leading him off the stage and out of the hall and the castle towards the Lake. Stopping under a very familiar tree.

James noticed this and asked, "Why are we here?"

"This is where you first asked me out in fifth year (James cringed at the memory, that day was probably his worst day in the entire world) and I just wanted it to be the last place too." She answered never taking her eyes off him. (James relaxed after that last bit)

James smiled, "Okay then, hemhem (Lily laughed at him until he glared at her), Will you Lily Evans please at this final try please agree to being my girlfriend and let me make you happy for evermore?"

Lily laughed and in between laughs she managed a small "yes" and when she gained composure, "And please never do that speech again unless you want me to laugh to death." Then she went into another fit of laughs.

The next few months you would never see the two away from eachother other than in class. The two were inseparable , love-birds who were too cute for Sirius' liking and he owned the biggest collection of teddy bears (including the care bears range) in Hogwarts!!!!

**Well that was random. okay there i was listening to Brian Littrell 'Over my head' when this came to me and I thought need to write down. And this is the reasult to said randomness.**

**Review please!!!**

**PAT **


End file.
